WO93/22297 shows 5-tert-butyl-2-[2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl]phenetole (hereinafter referred to as "etoxazole") of the formula: ##STR1## as an active ingredient of insecticides. Etoxazole is developed as an active ingredient of miticide and insecticide for agricultural use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new use of etoxazole, namely a use as an active ingredient for a termite-controlling agent having an excellent efficiency.